Element
Elemental Powers are forces of nature which can be accessed by many beings throughout Reality. The Elements all originate, in some way, shape or form, from the Eternal crystal known as Crystallis. There is no official definition for an Elemental Power, but many agree that to make an ability an Element, it must fulfill two prerequisites: A being must have been seen to wield it as a natural power (except for Dark Matter, Shadow, Time and Life) and for it to be a central force of nature. However, it is possible to create an artificial Element, as in the case of Psychometrics. Elements and Powers Primary Elements Multiple species wield these elements, and they are the most commonly found across the multiverse. *Earth *Fire *Air *Water *Stone *Ice Secondary/Tertiary Elements These elements are not as common as the six basic elements, but are still wielded by multiple species, including Matoran and possibly Makuta. Some of these elemental powers are artificially generated or fusions between elements, but are still fairly common. In addition, every being has a small Moral Light-Shadow balance, which is connected to that character's moral alignment (though a few have an unnatural imbalance, created by intentionally purging either Light or Shadow from their minds). Only a few can wield such Elements without deliberately creating such an imbalance: Av-Matoran and Toa of Light can access light powers, while Makuta and Kra-Matoran, including the Toa forms of the latter, could use Shadow powers without rejecting their light. This light is intertwined with the original element; if a being loses their light, they will lose their natural element as well, gaining shadow in its place if the cause was a Shadow Leech. It is possible, however, that the change occur in such a way that the body is not capable of reacting to it, and the original element is kept. This happens in extremely rare situations. *Absorption *Acid *Anger/Vengeance *Antimatter *Atomics *Black Lightning *Blood *Death *Distance *Glass *Glitch *Gravity *Hellfire *Imagination *Insect Control *Iron *Jungle (Also known as Plantlife and the Green) *Kinetics *Light *Lightning *Magnetism *Moonlight *Mud *Nature *Neon *Plasma *Psionics *Rahi Control *Rigidity *Rubber *Sand *Shadow *Smoke *Sonics *The Prime *Toxin *Wood *Vacuum *Velocity *Virals Legendary Elements These Elements are incredibly powerful, and represent fundamental forces in the Omniverse. Each of these elements has a corresponding Legendary Kanohi. If one of their Legendary Kanohi is destroyed, so will the fundamental force, causing chaos through the universe, when a toa masters it's legendary power it becomes an elemental god, with much more power than before. *Chaos *Divinity *Dream *Energy *Golden Element *Infinity *Life *Order *Space *Soul *Space-Time *Spirit *Star (Also known as Solar) *Time *Alchemy *Creation *Dark Matter *Fate *DNA *Pain *Nothing *Universe *Hate *Armageddon Artificial Elements Elemental powers that have been artificially created, usually by an extra-dimensional, cosmic force. *Psychometrics Combination Elements A combination Element is an element that is created when a being sets out on a quest to master multiple elements. Once done, they have created a new, more powerful element. The name of it is up to the it's user. If a Toa that accomplishes this becomes Turaga, some Matoran of the new Element are created out of the Toa's sacrificed energy. *Electromagnetics - Lightning, Light, Magnetism *Lava/Magma - Fire, Earth *Shockwaves - Earth, Sonics *Storms - Lightning, Air, Water, Sonics *Suns - Fire, Light *Twilight - Light, Shadow *Big Bang - Stars, any other Element *Resurration - Life, Death *Darkfire - Fire and Shadows (Shaller) *Solar Flare - Solar energy, Fire *Omega - Shadow, Light *Cyborg - Iron, Life *Nightmare - Dream, Chaos *Dung - Mud, Earth, Plantlife *Platinum - Silver, Gold, Plasma *Silver - Gold, Plasma *Snow - Air, Ice *Chorus - Sonics, Air Combined Attacks Certain elements when used with others create combined attacks, or a new substance . Here are some of these combinations: *'Fire and Air': This combination can create glass, if sand is present. *'Air and Water': Can be used to summon a thunderstorm. *'Fire and Ice': Able to create an instant seal. *'Fire and Stone/Earth': Able to create lava. *'Fire and Rubber': Creates burned rubber, or melted rubber plus a bad smell and unclean air. *'Air and Fire': Creates a deadly firestorm, if the power of Wind is used. Also applicable with Nature. *'Nature and Ice': Creates rain of icicles. Rain is able to be steered also. *'Moonlight and Light': Creates hot, powerful energy, known as Dusk energy. *'Dark Matter and any other element'; creates a powerful explosion that cancels out both elements. *'Star and Light: '''creates a powerful energy called sunlight energy, a complete mystery to even the great beings. Toa Combined Attacks The following combined attack can only be performed by Toa. *'Any six elements': Creates a Toa Seal of solid Protodermis. **Note that Light and Shadow cannot be combined to create a seal as their powers cancel each other out. **Note that Antimatter also cannot be combined with any other elements to create a seal as it simply explodes (The force of the explosion may kill the creature you're trying to seal, but that's usually what happens when it's exposed to anything regardless.) Skakdi Attacks Skakdi can only use their elemental powers individually if they have a weapon that can channel it, such as Thok's Ice Gun, Hakann's Lava Launcher, and Vezok's Water Harpoon. Skakdi Combined Attacks The following combined attack has only been seen performed by Skakdi: *'Fire and Stone''': Creates a creature composed of both. Related Articles *Kraata Powers Category:Elements Category:Content